legalize peacebloom!
by ItsPeyton
Summary: small cute fics about hordies and what we do, like stickin a boot up an alli's butt.  dont hate, cause its a waste of ur time!
1. umm, ok then

i don't own warcraft!

* * *

The cool wind brushed gently against Myrnin's reddish-brown hair as he talked to Magistrix Erona, Myrnin had just completed his quest of killing the mana wyrm's that roamed Sunstrider Isle. Erona quickly ended the conversation by handing him his reward,a belt,and informed him of the others that requests his help.

Fortunately myrnin had worked his way up to level to and would now be able to learn how to summon his first minion, an imp. myrnin rushed past Erona and into the building behind her searching for Summoner Teli'Larien and waited patiently as the summoner said " i can sense your desire for power,warlock." and myrnin reply-ed truthfully "it is greater knowledge of the ways of the warlock that i crave."

after testing myrnin the summoner helped myrnin learn to summon an imp to his aid. "they will come to you and shall obey you,for you are its master myrnin and they are on a contract that will last," he looked deeply into myrnin's green eyes to get the point across " for an eternity."

Myrnin bowed to the summoner a left the building and headed over tot eh grass to summon his imp. Purple strings that comnnected to a purple box with ancient writings surrounded him them out came an imp giggling. "the name is zeprot." the tiny ugly creature stated as it hopped around on its feet. myrnin just stared at it and said "um...well then zeprot follow me."

* * *

this story is basically about the demon myrnin has gotten. and yes i know it is short but thats how its gonna be! i was just excited about my lock and how OP he seems. the next story will come sooner or later it will be about his quests he has done so that he would level up and can get his void walker.

luv, bipalli


	2. of Ben and Jerry

song that helped build this mini:

dont get caught - young jezzy

again i dont own warcraft, if i didnt the monthly payment would be cheaper:D

* * *

Justicar's Ben and Jerry Martingrov are idiots to state it simply, we have been following them around Dalaran for the past week! I know im good but by the sunwell, im not **that** good! The training Zul'kar and I have been doing has given us quite the reputation as assassins'. We are well known through the Horde and i've herd a few whispers about us when we trailed an Alliance camp, so yes we are that good. Here i go braging again... but what can i say? That is what we elves are good at... besides gossiping.

Why, you may ask, are we stalking **the **Ben and Jerry? Because these incompetant buttholes need to learn a lesson : Dont Get Caught

A WEEK AND A HALF AGO:

Zul'kar's POV

"ya' be scare'in meh girly," whispered Zul'kar "ya' be lookin like a' hungry night elf." he peeked a look at his partner Korialyn. She looked a mess, Zul'kar has never seen Kori with her hair in such tangles with chunks for dirt and blood staining the blonde silky locks. Her eyes were dazed, body covered in their recent activities... and yet to Zul'kar she was still beautifull.

korialyn's POV

She knew that Kar was looking at her, she would never admit it outloud but she loved his attention... besides she always had a thing for trolls. I turned my head away and grinned devilishly, i know my hair looks a mess and i feel so dirty and disgusting. besides why would Kar ever look at me, he could have any women he wanted! NO! i must stay focused, we have humans to kill.

We tracked them through out sholozar basin and into borean tundra. they finally stopped and set up a camp, thats when i saw him, Sarvis, bound and drugged. I felt a tug at my heart, Sarvis was my first friend when i felt Silver Moon, we meet at the Undercity inn he saved me from this goblin that was harassing me. But that is besides the point these alliance sum will pay for doing this to Sar. i will make sure of it.

NOW:

Kar and I had already left Sar with a healer in Orgrimmar, and we are now heading towards the neutral bar in Dal. "Haha, to true Jerry!" said the redhead that is Ben, who is currently smiling a coke induced kid sitting in father winters lap. "I know ben, but i've been thinking maybe we should head up to Wintergrasp and get some honor? there is this new axe that i want..." i didnt hear the rest thanks to the cute bartender that asked me what i wanted. "we'll take some Frog venum please." he gave Kar his drink and prepaird mine, meanwhile i heard Ben agree to go to Wintergrasp.

My train of ill thoughts were interupted when my drink was put in front of me, i looked up and the bartender winked...

Kar's POV

Dat elf! He dare be winkin at MY woman, i glare at him until he can feel it. He finally notices, pales and runs to the other side of the bar. Smart liddle elfie.

* * *

_-time skip to wintergrasp-_

Da' human bit meh! i grabed ma' axe and smacked him with the butt of it, he went down with no problem. Thank the spirits that the o'der human didnt notice that his liddle friend wasnt by 'im anymore. i saw a flash of blonde and then the o'der human had his face planted into da snow. Thats ma' Kori, now if only i could get her to bend ova more of'ten, i thought to ma' slef...

Kori's POV

the humans were HEAVY! The workers of didnt give us much trouble once they realized that the humans were captives. We bought at ride out to Howling Fjord because we knew that the Dalaran Mages would give use trouble if they see us four together. i kept the humans sapped during our flight and in no time we were borading the zepplin to Tristfal Glades, Home to the Undead...

Ben's POV

everything was hazy, all i know is that the weather changed ALOT. instead of it being cold and wet, it is dark, cool, and moist. we were taken... and it STINKS like a dead cow!

Jerry's POV

I dont know where we are but it stinks and my head hurts so much...

Kori's POV

We walked to the Apocathrium, in hopes to see the dark lady slyvanas. I know of her tendancy to torrture, and what better way to make the dark lady happy then to give her a pet... or two. i Grinned nastily at my thoughts, but that soon changed when i thought of Kar... i was shaken out of my thoughts when i heard the dark ladys voice, i instantly bowed.

"What is it?" she asked her voice dark and whispery, "baladash malanore, my lady. we come baring a gift for you." Kar and I put the humans down by her feet, she looked at them and smiled. "What have they done to you that made you want to give them to me, Korialyn?" I went through the story of how Sarvis was taken, how we tracked him, saved him, and caught the humans. "very well then, thank you Korialyn and Zul'kar you'er gift is one to cherish for the moment."

* * *

Very random i know, the power was out and i was sick of chillin and listenin to music then i thought... well why not?

Luv, Bipalli


	3. Gold digger

Shopping spree - soulja' boy & Gucci Mane

P.I.M.P - 50 cent

...from lookin at the songs it should be obvious on where my scattered thoughts are, and on how retarded this is gonna be but HEY thats how i roll

* * *

Viktori never seems to be broke, she always has something new... ALWAYS. Today Orgrimmar finally got the transmog guy , so Viktori mounted her Albino Drake and flew down to Undercity to talk to her tailor, Deumos, and Guild mate. The set Viktori wanted is called black mageweave. The set was not only a dark contrast to her healer status but is overall sexy.

Vik is all about her looks, no matter how nice and helpful she is to people her only flaw was that she was vain. The set was a success, Vik looks hot but now its time for better gear and transmog isnt cheap...

Viks friend Saralyn suggested selling herbs naked, vik did and it got her alot of money but vik gained a newfound greed for gold. She knew that she needed to open her own business, one that isnt commen. She decides to sell off women privatly.

Vik knew it was wrong but she wanted gold and lots of it. People have been lookin for a healer for the newest raid Dragon Soul, Vik of course wanted gear and money so she sold her heals.

The point of me telling you this?

There are two new acheviments (1) [over nine thousand] - which is when u sell one person over nine thousand times and make over nine thousand gold off of them. And (2) [P.I.M.P?] which gives you the title pimp.

**P**_lease_

_v_**I**_k _add

**M**_ore_

**P**_ink_

* * *

(1) thats not how u rlly get the acheivement :D

(2) not real AT ALL! lol if there was one i would have had it by now ;)

...Bipalli?


	4. my main man called MANA

My name is nyhm

M.A.G.E

* * *

"Fucking MANA man!" i yelled out for the third time, by the sunwell this tank wont stop! Yeah i do like a fast pace and all but unless he wants a wipe... "Fuck me runnin!" he just died, GREAT. i heal the rest of the group with the last of my mana, i made sure i took my time while grabbing some mana then slowly walked over to Rahcassi. I knew that he only did this to piss me off but i had enough he knows hjow i need my mana, i resurected him with ease and as i watched him get up i kicked him back down to the tainted grownd of the ruby dragonshire.

"You knew i needed mana rahc!" i glared down and his oddly colored face with anger. "Umm vik..." befor he got to finish i interupted him "...and yet you continued on as if i didnt hear me!" "...VIK" i interupted him yet again "well i guess you are going to learn TODAY what mana means!" "**VIKTORI**" I stared at him when he said my full name, and blinked..."what?" i said, its not like i wanted to hear his sorry excuses but he is a friend. " i dont know what mana is" he mumbled. I couldnt look away from his bright blue gaze, shocked i was shocked because i didnt consider that not everyone knew what mana was. But then again he was undead, only High elves knew about our addiction but i asumed that it got out. i was wrong... again.

Im not talking about our arcane addiction, no, the mana addiction... you see we high elves looked for a substitute for the arcane addiction, and mana it. Now though mostly casters use it and of course pallidins. But still! Rahc has a cousin that is a mage, you would think that he had some idea of what mana was, but i guess not. I will have to talk to Arcnyght about his failer to help his cousin... but that will be later.

"Mana is like you're ruinic power, but it starts right to left. the more i heal the less amount of it i have, do you understand now?" i stare at his... intriuged...face. "yeah, i guess." i remove my foot from his chest peice and help him back to his feet "good, because next time i say mana and you dont stop... you will find you're own way back to the world of the living." i looked away from him as i pocketed some emberweave i got off of a corpse. "yes assistant professer." I looked up and smirked darkly "...i guess you have learned today."

* * *

ok so im on a roll today, kindda, if u count all these crazy and random minis! the whole you are going to learn today is a whole kevin heart thing (i 3 kevin heart) if you guys didnt notice the you should check him out, if you guys did then thats whats up! i did this cause i just got done doing a random hour of twilight and this tank was a butt -.- i only needed mana ONCE and it was about he was being a tard but anyways... :D the characters i use in these stories are either mine or a guild mates and no rahcassi isnt a tard he knows when to stop but i love to pick on him 3 cant wait for another insane, makes no since genius mini!

luv, Bipalli


	5. La, La, Love

this story was made because my sister wanted me to write a love story, but im not really good at the whole love thing... even if im a girl i tend to leave that up to others but this is for her

sure thing -miguel

your love -nicki minaj

suffocate -j. holiday

* * *

Kings Bane, Thereon Blacktail... lovely name yes? And it belongs to an oh so lovely tauren. I know what you're thinking, by the sunwell that elf hs gone crazy! I like my beef still kicking but by the light!  
Well thats what YOU are thinking, my thoughts are along the line of 'hey hun, you on the menu?' But thats not the point im here to tell you about my one-sided relationship with that yummy peice of meat!

The first time i saw him he was the epitome of tall, dark, and beefy. But around that time i knew that such thoughts should be saved for a later date, well more like it was so cold that i thought my nipples might pop off. The closer we got to the lych king... the colder it got. The room reeks of dead scurage, chuncks of rotten flesh shrewn across the dark elegant room. The silence was deafining, the you could hear his deep icy coice boom throughout the cadital beckoning us to...  
Ugh, this is about thereon not arthas! Anyways that was the first time i saw him, my love, and it was awhile before i saw him again. I hoped that the cataclysm hadnt killed him and lucky me, it didnt.

I saw him out in hyjal, mining obsidian, and i admit that i watched him for a few hours... muscles flexing as his pick went above his head only to be brought down upon the ore with brute force.  
He set up camp near aviana's shrine, out of sight thankfully. I waited until he was asleep, thats when i made my move. I got out of stealth and walked over to his body and laid beside him, caresing his furry face.

I knew i couldnt stay long even if he did just go to sleep. I removed myself from his warm and comfy body and walked over to my drake pharzeph and flew to the inn. What i didnt know was that my license to fly fell from my pocket...  
The third time i saw him, i was out in uldum herbing for my friend alaster. I, sadly, had to ignore him becuase i knew i would get caught up in watching him that i wouldnt get enought herbs!

I flew down past The Lost city of Tol'vir adn started to herb down there, the sound of the water flowing was very relaxing. As i decended to yet another herb i heard a croc growl and she sudden clanking of plate armor. There the female dwarf stood fighing the croc, i felt the need to be nice and merciful and help kill the croc. After he was down that squat bitch decides to take on me... ME Defender of a Shattered World, Wistiria Sunwalker. It didnt take me to long but i killed her with such ease that i felt quite proud of my self. And for revenge i finally decided to tea bag her body. After enjoying such a violating and rude jesture i continuded to herb i had more than enough herbs for alaster in no time. As i flew past a flock of sheep i decided that i was sleepy and set up a camp only ten feet away from them.

The sound of hoofs in the grass is what awakened me out of my stupor, i looked up and there he was, Thereon, looking frazzled yet happy. He calmly walked over to me and said "Wistiria Sunwalker?" i was shocked that he even knew my name but i soon realized that i have yet given him an answer. i nodded my head. "good i have been looking for you for a long time, i reminmber you from when we killed the lych king... and i also found you're lisences to fly. i was hoping to find you sooner because i want to confess that even though i dont know you personally i have asked around about you and learned a bit... i just wanted to know if you wanted to go out to..." i blanked out the rest, i just couldnt belive this! He looked for me and asked around about me, this amazing man... tauren was curious about me "...i know that you elves dont really like interracial cupples and all but maybe if you would give me the honor..." i cut him off with a breath takin kiss...

* * *

shed only happy tears,

Bipalli


	6. THE lantern

It's Viktori's birthday and some of the best gifts to give her are...companions that she doesnt already have rare mounts mats to make certain elixirs and/or potions and random epic weapons

Me being like a sister to her, i know that out of all of that she would want a new companion. I only know of one that she doesnt have... yet. i grin devilishly at my thoughts. The enchanted lantern is a companion that only enchaters can make so thankfully im an enchater other wise i would be spending one thousand nine hundred gold on such a futial toy that vik would smite for.

It didnt take to long, it only required a few...what dreamshards or something like that. Once i was finished with the lantern i wondered around the Undercity trying to find a vendor that sells wrapping paper. I eventually found one and bought the blue colored ones, since blue is vik's favorite color.

The party was being held in the centre of Orgrimmar, there would be fireworks, presents, strippers, music, dancing, and food. Sounds like a normal party but its the people at the party that make our guild well known for epic partys.

Thanks to our guild master, Speed, we got only the best strippers for vik and i **know **that she would like that.

Everyone was here, Speed, Fire, Wily, Amay, Ash, Luc, Pope, Bella, Las, Akashia and i, Deumos, along with the birthday girl sat in a circle out on the beach in northern stranglethorn vale. The main gifts from the guildies were given to vik. It was finally my turn. The skin stretched and tugged on my bones to form a sweet yet slightly chilling smile. Vik slowly, antagonisinly, peeled the paper off her newest pet. The smile she had would put those sily elves' sunwell to shame.

We all decided to set up camp outside of Grom'gol base camp, i was the last one to fall asleep and the last thing i heard was vik mumbling "my lantern, my _enchanted _ lantern..."


	7. Chemical bonding: ionic

Summary: as anyone who as taken chemistry and all that... we know that there are two types of chemical bonding  
Ionic- results from the electrical attraction between cations and anions  
Covalent- results from the sharing of electron pairs between two atoms  
But... what if we apply these bonds to ppl? Make them go through both forms of 'chemical' bonding?

* * *

Phai`rya Everlight is a talented disc priest, to outsiders she is a bitch. And its true, no not just one day or every other day of the week. Its all day, always, everyday. Besides that she is the best person ever, feisty, funny, kind, loud and sweet. Many men, and even women, have tryed to steal her heart. Tryed is the key word, you see phairya believes in doesnt want to be like the other females that brag about their current conquest. She doesnt believe that love is ment for her, these thoughts have hardened her heart.

Corvinous Rulynx had just left the grasp of the lych king, and is currently out in thrallmar trying to find someone to help him run through the hellfire ramparts. He tryed everyone that was out there, yet everyone seemed to be too busy. Corvin finally decided to ask some guild mates for help.

There was nothing to do, i have already worked up my scryer reputation... the mental link i shared with my guild mates flared to life, someone named Corvinous wanted someone to do a quick run through ramps. "FINALLY!" ... oops, didnt mean to say that out loud. As i was berating myself of my lack of mental filter, i tightened my grip on the reins of my violet proto - drake and dug my heels into his sides.

* * *

I have finally made it through the dark portal and currently im flying over an army of demons. It didnt take too long to get to Thrallmar but once there i saw him. Brown hair and Blue eyes, those eyes showed his status as a death knight. I signaled him in a way that said 'follow me' and guided him to the ramparts. "just stand back for a bit so that aggro is on me, after that you can jump in if you want." i looked at him and found that he was staring at me, he looked like he was in his own world. I took this time to analyize my guildie and realized that he was hot!

I mean sure im not lookin for a husban and all but im sure not a prioress. After these thoughts i noticed that we were wasiting time just standing here. I wave my fingers in his face and took note of how my skin was still blue from when i went to that crazy troll party. He blinked owlishly at my fingers then looked at my face. "oh, hi im corvin and you are?" his handsom face made my cold dead heart throb.

"Phai`rya, but i go by phai." shock crossed his face faster than a gnome runniong from my hawkstrider. "really? i heard **alot **about you. Graisicar talks highly of you, aswell as some of the adventurers in orgrimmar." he paused for a second... "did you really help take down nefurian?" this guy is hot but by the light he just seems to never stop tlaking! Oh, he asked me a question... "ugh, yeah i did." his smile was so big i thought it just might rip his face in half. "this is awesome! i cant believe my luck." I sighed and headed towards the enterance, i could tell he was following because i could hear his plated feet clank on the stone floors.

As we walked through the entrance i took note of how there were two gaurds posted at the by the bridge and one that acted as a pat, and crossed the bridge checking each end. As i scaned the first sectiom of the first floor, corvin walked up behind me "with you're skills this shouldnt take long at all." i looked over to him and blinked in surprise. "wow, knowing that you think that of me makes me feel special." I wasnt lying to him, i mean some stranger thinks that im that badass?  
I mean yes i've earned titles such as: justicar, gladiator, kings bane and all that but... it was very touching. I decided to stay silent because it was awkward, talking to a complete stranger and all.  
I walked towards the first three gaurds and mindseared them, then started to walk towards the two on the other end, but i stopped when i realized that the clanking of corrvin's boots didnt reach my ears. I spun around ready to leap of faith corvin away from harm, but when i saw him he was standimg there staring at the corpse of one of the gaurds. "you gonna just stand there or are you gonna keep up with me?"

"Huh?" he blinked at me, oblivious to what i had just said. "oh, yeah sorry." i stared at him for a few seconds then turned around and smited the other two gaurds. "so... um thanks." i paused then peaked at him "and why are you thanking me?" its odd that he would thank me, its not like a gave him 5k or get him into a blackwing lair raid group or anything... this guy is very strange. he lifted his head up and looked at me with a confused expression "I'm thanking you because you could be doing a raid or some other inportant stuff at this very second but you are here helping me." wow... this dude must have some slef-esteem issues or he is just far to kind.

"Sure, its no problem." i turned back around to continue debating on which spell i should use on the next gaurd. "so why is you're skin blue?" once he said that i stopped right in the middle of casting mind blast and looked at him just as he death gripped one of the gaurds to him. "party." I didnt think i needed much more of an explanation, its just what we elves do.

"Ah, anyways since we are here an all why dont we get to know each other?" by the time he said that we were heading towards a patting gaurd that would come around the corner any second "...sure, i guess."

* * *

"By the light smurfy!" I poked Naznan's dead body with my clothed toe "what did you expect bubba?" I turned around and smiled brightly at his shocked face. "Well it deffinatly wasnt that!" I cocked my head to the side and blinked at him, then smirked "what? Not used to seeing such epicness?" I slowly walked aroind the corpse while wiggling my eye brows at him, i knew that such an action would make him laugh... and he did. "So smurfy, the fun ends here." He pouts at me, i knew then that i will always... no i know that i cant think of such a thing. "Yeah i guess so, but hey there is always tomorrow."

The sadness in his eyes effected me more than what it should have. "True i guess ill see you when oir paths cross again." He mived closer towards me then pulled me im for a hug, me smelled like a mix of mint, cocanut, and dark chacolate. When we touched it felt as if my body had been dumped in a hot spring, when i looked up to his face... he looked as if he were a god. He had this glow about him, it seemed as if his dark aura was caresing the glow that radiated from his skin. From then on i knew that things had changed, permenantly, and i also knew then that i would like it.  
But as soon as i noticed these relavations i couldnt help but think the words... 'but not for me'.

* * *

Even hearts of steel can break,

Bipalli


End file.
